Session 4 Recap
Session 3: Sheriffs, Statues and Tropical Birds 15xp a few players unable to attend, the session focused on the activities of Gar, Dandy and Arik The group (the PC's the priest, her escort and about a dozen people from the bar) entered the town of Waterford hoping to find a boat. They were immediately met with 'Jerimy Iverson' a 'Normal Human' who Arik owed money to. Oddjob (Jeremy's nickname) had been given the role of sherif because no one else wanted it.He kept a watchful eye on the group, not noticing Arik slip away. He lent he badge (and add-hock bit of metal) to dandy to look at, and she forgot to give it back. The bar patrons mostly go their own ways. Arik haggled with a local fisherman, Jimmy 3-fingers, to take them across the river (and then once they were on the boat re-negotiated the job to take them to Riverwatch). They arrived at the city the next day, and were particularly awed by the huge lantern-carrying statue heading the cliffs by the bay. Giada tells them she'll spend the night at church and meet them in the morning. They visited a bar called the 'Barley and Hops' (Named after a pair of gods who are collectively the gods of the tap) and got some food, alcohol and rooms. The bar was abuzz with excitement and music as a famous adventurer, Aelrindel*: a member of 'Dragons Heart', was present and the crowd was enjoying songs of her great deads. have a note about a tale being told of a king who bread 'Dragonkin' and enslaving princesses, I think this was Dandy's tale? Anyone remember any details?' At the Bar Gar encounters his Uncle, Douhg. they greet and go to one of the hired rooms to talk privately. Douhg want's Gar to return home, but when he refuses Douhg instead insists on taking the sword and returning it to the family. Words become heated and when his uncle bad-mouths 'old granny' Gar punches him, knocking douhg down and accidentally knocking him out. Gar returns to the bar and convinces the group they need to leave immediately (and doesn't share the reasons). They now settle into a more upmarket inn, Torchbearers gaze' far from the last one, located alongside the Riverwatch Headquarters. They spend the night there but no longer have a meet-up location for Giada. In the morning Goldie 'npc' contacts Giada to make arrangements. The characters spend the morning in the markets and shops buying equipment and looking into buying various forms of transport (including a small boat) to get them to Vylenvale. While shopping a panicked man asks them if they have seen his brother. He explains they inherited some money but his brother has it all and is spending it quickly and unwisely. They ask about for the man and find the brother was seen entering a nearby 'shop' called 'Madam Ren's Birdhouse'. It's a colourful little cafe with exotic talking birds on display, all of which is a polite cover for the brothel in the back. Dandy remains oblivious to the 'underside' of the establishment and buys some very expensive tea and biscuits while the others question the madam. They do end up finding the brother out the back, sleeping off a hangover and completely broke. LAter Dandy will discover the sherifs badge she had polished and signed has been lifted by one of the markets pickpockets. The session ends with the characters still in Riverwatch, hoping to visit the lantern-satue before laving the city for Vyenvale. *She has Wing tattooes which can apparently activate to give her flight. She 'Looks like Annie Lennox' as an Elf.